new_world_order_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbral
Umbrals are a newly discovered species in NWO who first showed in the first impact. Biology Umbrals are mostly humanoid, their physiology almost representing one of a human that which includes the organs. However, one thing to denote about their physiology is their amazingly resilient skin, which represents one of '''titans. '''Their skins and muscles are able to resist strong hits by absorbing the shock of it. They can also absorb any type of energy and use it to fuel their gems, who are the main tools of energy and arcane, by converting it into a different type of energy. Their physiology allows them to be able to grow to immense sizes, so much so that their planet's continents have made specific places for the giants to dwell in, while those who remained normal size prefer to stay in more advanced areas. They can grow until they are as bigger than japan and CFA in comparison. Yet, at times, these "giant forms" can be denied due to mutations or birth defects. These attributes also grant them superhuman capabilities, which include that of strength, senses, speed, gravity adaptability, resistance to the vacuum of space and it's lack of oxygen, and the ability to leap to incredibly far distances and landing without much consequence. As well, they do not posses hanshin energy cells whatsoever, so invasive hanshin powers are innefective towards them, even if they can bend reality. A few examples; Telepathy, Severance or Inversion would not work on an Umbral. Their brain is the most important part of the body, as all the organs are mainly interconnected with it. For example; Their hearts stopping won't kill them right away, as the brain will utilize mechanisms as "back up" to keep the rest of the body functioning. However, in this hypothetical scenario, the organs will get damaged severely over time until their heart resumes beating. This would mean that if their brain or minds are affected, there could be fatal results. Their average lifespan is up to two thousand years, and they can choose to reincarnate by birthing a new body from the gem of their heads. By this happening, however, they lose the ability to become giants and they have a decrease in power when being small. At a certain point, they can shift sizes to human limitations and just that, rather than becoming up to 1,000 meters minimum. Once they reincarnate, they cannot reincarnate again, and while yet they can live yet another two thousand years, they'd run the risk of permanently dying, so prematurely reincarnating is a foolish choice unless they are on death beds. They can reproduce like humans do, there's not much to say about it. There is another bit but that is for another section. Over the years, they evolved to have arcane affinity, their gems being the main transmitters of it. When they utilize arcane, their gems slightly glow. They can utilize arcane the same way humans do, but by drawing it from their gems they can produce much better results. Some speculate that their gems can hold pocket dimensions, as well. Culture/Lore/Societal Standards The umbrals over the years have evolved to have the highest advanced technology yet to be discovered, as they consider earth an "underdeveloped planet". They generally have a similar societal standard as humans with some differences. The utilization of arcane, for instance, can define an Umbral's societal status. The better an umbral is at utilizing their arcane affinity, the more successful or impressive they are prone to become. This causes an insane societal pressure between them which can lead to prejudice. As well, they are unaware of other species that can use it, so they can confuse humans with umbrals by their arcane utilization. Another difference is the way the governmental system works, as there are five leaders worldwide that control everything, called "The Universals". They are mainly known for being the most superior umbrals around, with the biggest magic affinity, the most intelligence, courage, and ability to run an entire planet. Around their planet exists the ring of light, one that is the purest form of arcane. In the planet, they believe it's a conscious entity and consider it their god. When they have no mates, they ask the ring of light for a newborn, and so the ring of light will spawn a new umbral for the one who did the proper ritual. One thing that Ayame noticed during a visit to their planet was that they have a high hatred/fear for hanshin, so much so that they are willing to extinguish the race ever come a threat of invasion. It's not known yet as to why they hate them, but they also consider them inferior beings, to "peridot" even resorting them to call them "underdeveloped monkey clods". Backstory and Storyline The first umbral to exist was Altera, to which during the first impact when she was awakened, the ring of light manifested around the earth's atmosphere to try and take her down. She was utilized by Remus to cause the destruction of all original sins, which was foiled by the EVA plan. Her impact was severe, as her body could not decay whatsoever, and it had to be turned into Altis. The second to ever come to the world is "Peridot", who kept herself on the down low most of the time and only during the war started some sort of activity. Her impact was minor, however, as all she did was recollect information for her planet. Fun Facts/Trivia * The user who made Umbrals at first was reconsidering if he wanted the species to exist, but then he went with it. * Umbrals share some traits with Gems from steven universe. This joke is emphasized with the existence of peridot in the roleplay. Category:Races